


Sadakatsuki

by Axa89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Submissive Nagato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negato è stanco e vorrebbe dormire ma Konan ha altri piani per la serata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadakatsuki

Era giunta la sera nel covo di Alba  
Nagato: "Yahwn...non vedo l'ora di andare a fare un bagno caldo."  
apre la porta e ci trova....Konan,vestita con una lunga vestaglia argentea di seta che lo aspettava con le mani conserte  
Nagato:" che ci faresti qui di grazia?"  
Konan : "finalmente sei arrivato, avevo voglia di vederti caro"  
Nagato: "tempo perso , non ho voglia di fare sesso"  
fa per andare in bagno quando una sciabolata gli strappa le vesti sulla schiena facendolo cadere in ginocchio  
Konan: "ma io si"  
aveva una grossa frusta in mano , la fece roteare una o due volte e strappa il resto delle vesti del ninja con un abilità inusuale .  
il rosso era a terra interdetto con il corpo segnato dalle scudisciate di Konan ed un erezione evidente  
Konan : "guarda,guarda sembra che ci sia stata l'alzabandiera"  
Nagato : "non mi guardare così"  
si fece rosso in faccia e il membro si fece più voluminoso  
Konan : "mi sembra arrivata l'ora di giocare un po"  
si slaccia la vestaglia per mostrare un fisico mozzafiato con una 5°naturale fasciato in un corpetto di pelle nero , due gambe kilometriche in calze nere e stivali lucidi neri come l'inferno .  
Ella si avvicina a Nagato e con le mani gli strappa le mutande lasciando il pene ad erigersi in tutto il suo splendore  
Konan : "e tu saresti un ninja? non hai nemmeno un minimo di autocontrollo"  
estrae delle manette e lo inchioda ai piedi del letto  
Nagato : "ma cosa vuoi farmi?"  
la sua voce è tra lo spaventato e l'emozionato  
Konan senza rispondergli lo calpesta sui genitali con i tacchi facendo ululare di piacere il compagno  
Konan: "sei uno vizioso maiale esibizionista , più lo maltratto più diventa duro"  
la sua faccia ha un espressione di piacere ed arriva subito al limite  
Nagato: "non c'è l'ha faccio più! GODOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
eiacula sui stivali, la Kunoichi lo frusta  
Konan : "come hai osato ? ora devi pulirmi le scarpe nuove"  
gli avvicina la punta della scarpa  
Konan :" lecca!"  
il ragazzo con la lingua pulisce il suo seme dalla suola e dal tacco che ingoia interamente  
Konan : "bravo! ora ristora questi piedi stanchi "  
si slaccia uno stivale e sfila un piede che viene succhiato e leccato abilmente dal nukenin che provoca un forte godimento nella ragazza che si bagna di piacere  
Konan :" dai leccami più in alto"  
la lingua di Nagato si muove lungo il polpaccio attraverso i collant , bacia il ginocchio e si avvinghia voluttuosamente alle cosce sode della fidanzata fino ad arrivare all'interno  
Konan : "oh siiiiiiiii!!!! continua così"  
si strappa i collant al livello della vagina  
Konan : "avanti! bevi la mia acqua dolce di amore senza sprecarne una goccia"  
Nagato "beve" il liquido leccandosi le labbra  
Nagato : ancora...ancora te ne prego  
Konan : no! voglio fare qualcos'altro  
libera l'uomo e lo mette a 4 zampe dopo indossa una cintura fallica d gomma  
Konan : "forza , bacia questo bel cazzo"  
spinge a forza il fallo nella bocca del compagno che succhia con forza  
Conan : "sembra che stai succhiando il "mio" cazzone , vorrei venirti in quella boccuccia da puttana"  
lo leva improvvisamente per deflorare prima con le dita l'ano di lui  
Konan : hai buchino così caldo  
Nagato:" quelle dita mi eccitano"  
lo penetra e comincia a muoversi velocemente in lui  
Nagato:" mi stai scavando dentro , lo sento fino all'intestino"  
poco dopo venne con un getto violento e si accascia su un fianco  
Konan : "ti è piaciuto? lo faremo spesso , mio dolce schiavo del piacere"  
ma lui non l'ascoltava più .... si era addormentato!!!


End file.
